The Baracuda, repost
by pinkcat4569
Summary: There's a man killer on the loose, the human variety, and to Jess' horror, she's after Becker. Broken into chapters now, and edited for spelling and grammar.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Barracuda, re-post

Author: by Pinkcat4569

Rating: T for adult language and adult situations, but nothing explicit

Spoilers: No

Description: There's a man killer on the loose, the human kind, and to Jess' horror, she's after Becker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or the characters

Author's Note: This is similar to my story, Older Sister, in that a not-so-nice woman is after Becker. The barracuda, like Jess' sister in Older Sister, isn't very nice. I guess I figure anyone who knows how much Jess likes him but goes after Becker anyway isn't very nice.

Update: Please excuse me as I continue re-editing and re-posting. This is another long story that I feel needs to be put into chapters. Thank you.

Chapter One, the Barracuda

It was a Monday morning at the ARC and a little group had formed around the coffee. Of the main team only Matt, Connor, and Jess were in the break room, but there were also three of Becker's men and two techs. Jess was the only woman in the room.

"Heads up, the barracuda's on the way over," said Connor, "and she's carrying food. You know what that means."

"I wonder who she's after this time?" asked Matt.

"Why does she have to be after someone? Can't she just be sweet and generous?" asked Jess.

"No," said Thomas, one of the soldiers, "Not when she breaks out the food. She's got her sights on someone for sure."

"Poor bastard," mumbled Matt.

"You guys are awful," said Jess. "Just because a woman tries to be nice and bring food to the office, she's a man killer. I want you to stop calling her that dreadful name. Her name is Stella."

"It's true Jess," said Connor defensively. "That one is a man killer."

All the men in the break room agreed, with smirks, sneers, or soft 'yeahs'.

Jess looked appalled.

"Jess, you don't know," said Matt. "She gets you in her sights, and bam you're a goner."

"Oh, did she have you in her sights?" asked Jess.

"Yes, actually," said Matt, "she did, and I barely got out alive. First, it was gifts. Then she seemed to be everywhere I went. Went to the grocer, bumped into the barra...Stella, went for a jog, guess who happened to be jogging the same route? Stella. Then, she really goes in for the kill."

"She did, didn't she?" asked Connor with a smirk.

"Did what?" asked Jess innocently.

Matt grimaced. "Showed up at my flat in a long coat."

The men snickered.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that she had nothing on underneath?" said Jess, doubtfully.

"No, she was wearing a little underneath, very little."

The men laughed.

"You are horrible!"

"Jess, he's telling the truth," said Connor.

"Oh, really, Connor?" asked Jess.

"Yeah, really."

"She tried it on you, mate?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, and Abby wasn't impressed...at all."

The men all groaned and grimaced.

Epstein, one of the techs asked, "What'd Abby do?"

"Nothing, threatened to feed Stella to a raptor is all. It worked really well, actually, Stella seems to have forgotten she ever fancied me."

Jess looked distraught. She thought they were treating Stella unfairly, but Connor wouldn't lie and drag Abby into it.

The barracuda/Stella sauntered into the break room. She was tall, blond, had beautiful blue eyes, and a nice tan. She wore a heather blue dress, not as short as Jess' dresses, but still short. Stella's top showed way more cleavage than Jess showed. She had a thick gold-linked belt looped around her waist, hanging down in loops. Her heels were gold too. Her hair was loose, lying in ringlets on her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"Good morning, Stella," Jess said. "How are you today?"

"Oh, Can't complain." said the blonde. "Have a homemade muffin, Jess."

"Why, thank you, Stella," said Jess. "Hmm, yummy."

Stella smirked. "I just love working in the kitchen, and sharing the fruit of my labors. Go on, go on," she said, encouraging them all to try one.

The men ate the muffins, snickering softly at each other. Stella looked around, peering out the door.

"Looking for someone?" asked Matt.

The men traded smiles. Matt said, "It's been a while since you've brought us anything."

"Oh, I guess I just haven't been inspired to bake lately."

One of the techs stifled a snicker, turning it into a cough.

"There's nothing wrong with a little inspiration," said Jess, frowning at the men.

"Oh, I agree Jess," said Stella. "For some reason I just haven't felt...inspired."

"Until today," said Connor.

Stella had a dreamy look, like she was daydreaming. "Hmm, oh, until yesterday evening actually. I was leaving for the day when I strolled past the menagerie, when two horrible little beasts ran out..."

"Oh, Sid and Nancy," said Connor. "They went for a ...stroll. We got them right back into the menagerie though."

"We? I don't recall you being there," said Stella, rather coolly. "I was at the mercy of those things," when Connor made a face, Stella countered with, "They're prehistoric. They could have disease. They are creatures ruled by primitive instincts."

The men stifled a laugh. Stella looked at them confused, not realizing the laughter was because they considered her a creature ruled by primitive instincts.

"Anyway, I was at their mercy when _he_ showed up. He saved me. I had no idea just how fit he was until he scooped them up in one hand, his muscles rippling under that black, tight shirt," said Stella, and she gave a little growl.

Jess was suddenly nervous. Who was Stella referring to?

That's when Becker strolled nonchalantly into the break room.

"Good morning," he said, and smiled at Jess. She smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning, Captain. Have a fresh, hot, apple muffin," said Stella. She smiled and batted her blue eyes at him. "Now, I know someone as fit as you doesn't normally do carbs," she said, eyeing him up and down. Jess noticed and didn't like it. "But go ahead, splurge."

"Thank you, that was...kind," Becker said with surprise, taking the muffin. Stella smiled as she handed him the muffin, her hand lingering on his. Becker gave her an uneasy smile, and took the muffin.

"No trouble," she said, scooting closer to him. "I love doing things for others, if there's anything you ever need, anything, you just whistle," she said, puckering her lips.

Suddenly, Connor began choking. Thomas hit his back, and Epstein looked nervously at Jess. Jess stood still, not breathing.

Becker was normal, seeming oblivious. "Um...thanks. Good muffin," he said holding it up.

"Oh, no thanks please," said Stella sweetly, but a tad overdone. "I am thanking you. If you hadn't rescued me yesterday..."

Becker looked embarrassed. "It was nothing, seriously. They weren't dangerous."

"That's what I said," said Connor.

"Well, whether they were or not, I appreciate what you did." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Jess gasped lightly, but Matt heard, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Becker was even more embarrassed, and there was suddenly a lot of coughing from the men in the room.

Stella smiled, and walked out of the room, wiggling substantially. She stopped on the way out, and smiled at Becker.

Once she was clear, the break room erupted.

Connor said, "Oh geez. The barracuda vs. Action Man they'll be no survivors."

"Poor bastard," said Matt.

"If I were you, sir," said Thomas, "I'd retreat, to another country."

"What is everyone on about?" asked Becker.

The guys all chuckled, but said nothing.

Jess was not amused. She stood there frowning, and it worried Becker. "Are you alright, Jess?" he asked.

"Yes, just...tired," she said finally, and walked out of the break room.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

Connor put an arm around Becker, saying, "Mate, you're about to be barracuda'd."

Becker's eyes grew wide.

"And Jess saw the first act," said Matt.

Becker groaned and hit his head with his hand. "What the hell am I going to do?"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, The Barracuda

Jess had a good day despite the morning drama. Becker was his usual flirty self with her, despite the thing with Stella and her muffins.

He brought Jess chocolate just as he normally did. After helping the team avoid stretches of road work, not to mention dozens of workmen as potential witnesses to a raptor incursion, Becker had repeatedly told Jess she was brilliant. He sat with Jess at lunch time, happily stealing half her lunch. No, Stella seemed to have no affect on Becker or his relationship with Jess, whatever it was.

After lunch, Jess had just finished a pile of reports. She started in on another pile, taking the first folder: EMD reviews. Her eyes lit up, and she grinned. She loved having an official excuse to visit the armory and _him._

Jess clattered along, humming happily, when she reached the armory, walked in, and stopped in horror.

Captain Becker, his back to Jess, had his arms wrapped around the barracuda.

Jess fought back tears. They started to flow on instinct. There was probably an innocent explanation for the sight before her.

She couldn't hear the reasonable thoughts in her head because the jealous and pitiful thoughts were just too loud. She turned around to tip-toe away, when she heard Becker's voice call her name.

Jess turned to see Becker walking toward her, the barracuda in the background scowling at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, I just had these reviews to give you," said Jess quietly.

"Thanks," said Becker, taking the reviews. He then reached out to lightly hold up her chin. Jess heard Stella suck in a breath as he did so. "Hey," he said gently. "Are you alright? Your eyes are kind of red."

"I'm fine," said Jess. "Just a little tired. I honestly didn't mean to interrupt, and don't worry I won't say anything."

"What are you talking about?" asked Becker.

Jess' eyes focused on Stella. Becker's eyes grew large, and a panic speed over his face. "No!" He cried, wincing at how loud and fierce it sounded. "Stella was just afraid, after the incident yesterday, so I was showing her how to use an EMD."

Jess noticed a small EMD that Stella held, but tried to conceal behind her.

Becker leaned in and whispered to Jess, "I swear nothing else was going on," and then he offered her a smile. She smiled back, and nodded. She believed him.

"I was telling Stella," Becker said, moving away from Jess slightly, "that Sid and Nancy are less dangerous than Temple."

Stella smiled helplessly. Jess giggled and said, "Connor can get into trouble."

"We don't want to keep you, Jess," said Stella with mock innocence. "I'm sure you're needed at the ADD."

"Epstein is watching it." Jess walked over standing between Becker and the barracuda. "You know, I could probably help."

Stella shook her head, but Becker jumped on Jess' suggestion. "She's an excellent shot, even when she's out of sorts."

"Allergies," said Jess as explanation. "I wish I remembered that shot, too. Anyway, maybe I can help. When Becker taught me he always said my stance was wrong. I do tend to stand more like a woman and less than a soldier."

Becker gave a mock growl, and said with a smirk, "Amen to that." Jess smirked back. Stella watched their flirty play, scowling and tapping her foot in annoyance.

Jess proceeded to help Becker give Stella a shooting lesson. Jess enjoyed their time together and so did Becker. Stella was unnaturally quiet and a little cold.

Finally, Stella's supervisor paged her and reluctantly she had to leave Jess and Becker alone.

"Thanks," said Becker.

"For what?" asked Jess.

"For not abandoning me, Jess." He said as he put away the EMDs. "She makes me a little uncomfortable," confessed Becker.

Jess smiled hugely. She was so relieved.

"You don't...fancy her?" she asked, trying not to sound desperate.

Jess saw Becker's body shake and realized he was giggling. "I have no interest at all in Stella," he said. He turned to look at Jess. "I don't mean to be rude, it's just, she's pushy, and not cute pushy, like some people I could mention," he said with a wink.

Jess put her hands on her hips, acting offended, "I am not pushy. I'm helpful," she said with a grin and a small laugh.

"Actually," said Becker, grinning back, "You are very helpful."

Jess smiled. She was quite content at the present state of things.

"And Stella's a little too blonde," added Becker, smirking at Jess.

"You don't like blondes?" asked Jess.

Becker smiled flirtatiously. "At the moment, no."

Jess smiled. "Good."

Becker had been mortified when Stella strolled into the armory. The thing with Sid and Nancy had been nothing, but she acted like they had been tyranosaurus twins.

Becker was a gentleman, so he behaved politely, even agreeing to show her how to use an EMD when she asked. He tried to get through the impromptu lesson, which was hard with Stella trying to flirt with him. Then he heard the sound of heels. The last thing he wanted Jess to think was that he had a thing for Stella.

Sure she was beautiful, but she was a manipulator and a tease. She wasn't genuine, honest, or sweet like Jess. Jess, in his opinion, blew Stella out of the water. He was relieved when Jess took his explanation. She really was an angel.

Becker went home that night, tired from the day's calls. In his mailbox he found a small package. Opening it he found a St. Christopher's medallion with a note that read,

_Thinking of You, Be Safe_

_Stella_

Becker frowned. She was persistent, and he knew he had a real problem.

The next day Becker walked in looking around alertly, trying to dodge the barracuda. Frankly, he was a nervous wreck. Give him a squad of enemy soldiers to face, or a dinosaur charging at him, but the barracuda? He was afraid he was out of his league.

"Hey, there," greeted Jess, happily.

Becker, formerly of the Special Forces, an elite SAS member, and the head of ARC security, leaped a foot in the air at the gentle, bright voice of little Jess Parker.

"Jessica! Don't sneak up on people like that!" He clutched his heart like he was having an attack.

"I wasn't sneaking. My, you are jumpy."

"Jess, I don't get jumpy."

Jess replied by lifting her eyebrow.

Becker chuckled. "Ok, maybe I was a little jumpy. I'm not used to being hunted, not like this."

"What has she done?" asked Jess quickly and in alarm.

"She sent me a St. Christopher's medallion."

"Are...you wearing it?"

"No!" He snapped, surprised at her inference. "I can't accept anything from her. She'll get the wrong idea. I'm not interested. I told you."

"I know," she said, smiling with relief. "I'm just...she can be persuasive, or so I hear."

"Well not with me, although she is persistent."

Jess chuckled softly. "She's not getting to you, though."

"Maybe in annoyance."

Jess smile widely. She was glad.

"Could you do me a favor Jess? Would you give this to Stella, for me," he asked, handing her a small package. "Just tell her thanks, but I can't accept it."

Jess frowned. "You should tell her."

Becker looked at her. He stared right into her eyes, and said seriously, "Jess, that woman scares me."

Jess burst out laughing, nodded her head, and went to find Stella.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Conclusion, The Barracuda

Jess had returned the gift to Stella and said she took it politely. Becker hoped it was over. He was relieved that so far, the day was Stella-free. His mood improved the more time he spent with Jess. They were going over reviews of the new recruits, when he suddenly remembered the chocolate he'd gotten for her but left in his car. He ran out quickly to surprise her with it.

As he turned into the car park he saw Stella bent over her car.

He sighed. He could make a run for it. He could also be a heel and walk on by. No, damn it, he was a gentleman, he reminded himself.

"Hey," he called.

He moved in on the miles of naked leg bent over the open hood. As she straightened he saw that she wore a shiny, black mini skirt with an embarrassingly high slit. Her shiny black knee-length boots clashed badly with it, or he imagined Jess would think so. She also wore a black and white bustier. 'How on earth did she get that passed Lester?' he thought, and then he saw a shiny black jacket lying on the hood.

"Trouble?" he asked. Yes, he thought, to himself, she is.

She smiled, like she was a cat and he, the canary which was flying into her paws. He gulped.

"Thank goodness, Becky," she oozed. "Oh, you are always here when I need you." Becker smiled, uneasily, and tried to keep his distance from her. "Oh, the whole thing's gone crazy. The radio is playing, the lights are on, the wipers won't shut off," and just then the horn honked. "It's like it's possessed. Please do something Becky."

She snuggled up to Becker, running her fingers along his chest, and placing her head against it.

Becker pulled away. "Let me just have a look…at the car, at the car," he said nervously.

She posed along the door as he got in to look at the dashboard. When he moved to look under the hood, she went with him, pressing her body close.

Becker was scared. This was probably just a ploy to get to him, but the car did have genuine electrical problems. He thought it could be worse, maybe even a computerized problem.

Then Becker smiled. Electric. Computer. Ha!

"You wait right here," he told Stella, "I know exactly how to fix this. I'll be right back."

Becker appeared a few minutes later. Stella had refreshed her red lipstick, taken her hair down so it fell about her shoulders, and pulled the bustier down to reveal even more of her cleavage. Becker was so glad he had brought along help.

"OK," said Becker. "Won't be long now. I brought some expert help."

Stella's face fell. "Help?" she asked, deflated. "You brought...can't you fix it?" Then she started wiggling her hips, jutting out her chest. "I know you can fix it Becky."

"Sorry," he said. "Electronics and computers are not my specialty, but lucky for you, she's brilliant with them."

Stella was about to lose it. "SHE?" She half yelled, half questioned, when Becker stepped aside to reveal the help.

Jess.

She smiled at Stella, and went to work. Becker acted as her assistant and soon the car was back to normal.

"Piece of cake," said Jess, not even getting grease on her purple and green outfit.

"Told you she was brilliant. There you go Stella," said Becker. "I bet you really want to get going. See you later. Come on Jess." Then, Becker took Jess' arm and walked away with her.

Jess called over her shoulder, "Have a nice evening."

Stella stood alone in the car park, flabbergasted.

Jess was still smirking as she and Becker walked back into the ARC. 'That was brilliant,' she thought, 'he was brilliant.' Bringing her to fix the barracuda's car had been his idea. He really didn't want Stella, not only that but he'd used Jess to avoid her. She was so happy that she just couldn't stop giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Becker, amused.

"I'm sorry," she said, a tad embarrassed. "I know it's petty and a little mean, but I just loved sticking it to Stella that way." She giggled some more.

Becker looked at her. She was giggling, but there was no trace of malice or manipulation on her face. Unlike the barracuda, Jess was not into using others. Still she was feisty enough to stand up when others pushed her around.

"Thanks for helping me," he said.

"Are you kidding? Thanks for letting me be a part of it. You may be the first man in ARC history to escape the barracuda." She thought to herself, 'I hope so. God I hope so.'

"Small victory for men's lib?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She smiled. "Absolutely." They both laughed as they walked to the ADD.

"Hey," he said, "Are you busy tonight?"

Jess eyes jumped to three times their size. "No..."

Becker grinned. "How about a little victory dinner? Pizza maybe?"

She could not contain the smile radiating from her face. "Just you and me, no Stella?"

Becker laughed, "No Stella. I don't want to ruin my appetite, after all. I want to eat the pizza."

Jess giggled. "That sounds very nice."

"Great, shall we just leave from work? I'll bring you back afterwards and you can drive home from here."

"Perfect," said Jess.

Becker normally turned in early, getting up at 5am to go running. So, at 11:30 that night, he had been asleep when his doorbell rang. He stumbled across the flat mumbling, 'better be bloody important,' opened his door, and there on the doorstep, clad in an overcoat, was...

...the barracuda.

The first word that popped in his head was ungentlemanly, so he said nothing.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Captain?"

Becker didn't say anything, he was too flustered, so Stella pushed past him. Finally, he found his voice, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my captain, it's time we stop flitting about each other," she said opening her coat. She was wearing a black teddy, black stockings and garters, and black stilettos. She held her coat beside her, dramatically dropping it down. She pranced up to him, and tried to kiss him.

"Um, Stella, you...somehow you've gotten the wrong idea."

"No I haven't Becky. I want you. I know you want me."

"No, I don't," he said firm and emotionless.

Stella drew back. She'd had men play hard to get before, but she'd never had a man act like this: like he really had no interest.

"Are you gay?"

Becker snickered, "How come if a man isn't interested, women assume he's gay? No, I'm not. And no, I'm not interested...in this. You and me isn't going to work."

"Oh, trust me Becker, you and me will work just fine. It will be one hell of a passionate night," she said drawing closer and trying to kiss him again.

"Please leave."

"Are you kidding me?" She was angry. "A gorgeous woman shows up on your doorstep, no strings, offering you one night of mind blowing sex, and you say no?"

"I say no," and he held open the front door for her.

Stella stood a moment. She'd never been in this situation. She was not rejected, ever. For a second she did not know what to do. Finally, the barracuda left, looking extremely confused and more than a little angry.

Stella knew from an early age that she was pretty. She learned in her teens, that men would do anything she wanted if she paid them attention. College years taught her that holding sex over them gave her control. Stella had honed her craft, even earning herself a suitable nickname:

Barracuda. She loved it. She was a man-eater, and proud of it. She was unbeatable. Every man she'd ever set her sights on had been hers: rock stars, a-list actors, politicians, generals, anyone. No captain was saying 'no' to her. She'd have him needing her so badly he'd beg. Then, as always, once he couldn't function without her, she'd throw him away. Like she always did.

Other women? What other women? She'd broken up marriages and engagements, left broken relationships everywhere she roamed.

A 19 year-old girl was no match for her. Poor Jess Parker would be left in tears when the barracuda was done. And Becker? He'd never want another woman once he'd had her.

Stella's revenge began the morning after Becker's rejection. She knew the ARC gossip; in fact she played into it. When she'd learned they expected her to show up with food when she was 'hunting,' she sought out the best delicacies money could buy. According to the gossip, the day after her 'conquest' she celebrated victory by passing out decadent chocolate. The gossipers knew her better than she did. She did bring something chocolate to celebrate a conquest won.

Oh, there would be chocolate this morning, and she'd make sure Jess knew why.

Stella passed the chocolate truffles all around. She noticed the look on Anderson's face. He knew. He'd been one of her first dalliances at the ARC, joining around the same time. They'd had a brief fling. She enjoyed the look of concern on his face, and knew where he was going next: to comfort Jess.

"Why is everybody so concerned with me today?" said Jess to Epstein. He looked at her sadly, patted her shoulder and offered her his chocolate truffle. She took it of course. It was divine. Still, she wondered why everyone, the men especially, were acting so strange.

"Hey, Jess," said Matt, looking at her with sympathy.

"Not you too," said Jess. "All the men today have been looking at me like my puppy just died. What's going on?"

"Do you know what this is?" asked Matt, holding up a truffle.

"Of course," said Jess, "It's delicious," she said with a grin.

Matt didn't join her in grinning. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over to the ADD. "You and Becker aren't...seeing each other...officially, right?"

"Right," she nodded warily. "We're very good friends, I'd like to be more..."

Matt's face fell, and he took her hand. "Jess, these are what we, thoughtless men, call 'victory chocolates,' they're what the barracuda passes out when she's...gotten her man, after she's, you know, slept with him."

Jess shook her head. "No, you've got it wrong, or she's lying, or something. He wouldn't do that, not after yesterday." To Matt's questioning expression, she said, "I helped him avoid her yesterday, and as a thank you we went out. It was just pizza, and we didn't kiss or anything, but...it was nice. I can honestly tell you he has no interest in that woman."

Just then Stella strolled by, stopped, held up a truffle, sensuously took a bite, and then she winked at Jess. Smiling, she sauntered away. It was too much for Jess.

"No," she whispered. "No." She stood up and ran off to the lady's room.

Matt was going to kill Becker.

Luckily for Becker, he didn't run in to Matt that morning, but he did run, literally, into Jess Parker, crying.

"Jess! Good grief, what's wrong? Who did this to you?"

"You did, you asshole!" she cried. "Why play games with me? I honestly believed you had no interest in that...that...barracuda."

Becker's eyes were wide. "I don't. I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Stella's passing out to-die-for chocolate truffles because you had sex with her last night."

"Whoa! I did not! I swear! I did not touch her. She came to my flat, woke me up, which pissed me off, had the nerve to just barge in without my invitation, then she threw off her coat to reveal she was barely dressed."

"Oh, good! I bet you enjoyed that!"

"Actually, I didn't. She looked trampy. She's rude, inconsiderate, pushy, clueless, and apparently from her antics this morning a lying manipulative bitch. I never touched her. I threw her out."

Jess stared at him. She wanted to believe him. She did believe, but what if that was because she wanted to so badly?

Becker pulled her close, and said solemnly, "Honestly, are you going to believe her, or me?"

That was it.

"You, obviously," she said, tears falling down her face. "It's just hard to believe, that you wouldn't...I mean, she was throwing herself at you. I find it difficult to believe you'd turn her down."

"I had a good reason to turn her down. I don't want her, plain and simple."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He was so close to saying, "I want you, Jess," but he didn't. He didn't know why. He just couldn't get past that damn wall that was up between him and everyone. He didn't know if he'd ever get over that wall.

He stood, holding her, cursing himself for being such a coward, when who should prance by, but the barracuda. Suddenly, Becker felt himself climbing over that wall.

"Jess, I am saying this because the barracuda is watching," he whispered, "but I swear to you it's true, every single word."

He pulled her back to look in her beautiful blue eyes, and he smiled. Then he looked at Stella's smug, evil grin. He raised his voice, making sure she heard, and said, "I want you Jess. I don't want Stella, ever. Only you," and he pulled Jess close, and kissed her.

Actually, he snogged the hell out of her, and she didn't mind one bit.

Even though Becker had kissed Jess for the barracuda's benefit, they soon forgot all about her… and the ARC… and the anomalies… and the team… and the world... and everything.

Matt stomped into the corridor, still looking for Becker, when he saw Becker and Jess making out. He shook his head and laughed, then noticed the barracuda. He gave her a little salute, and walked away, laughing loudly.

The barracuda huffed off. Becker really wasn't worth it. She turned so abruptly she almost didn't see the man coming around the corner.

"Good grief," he said seeing Jess and Becker, who were still kissing. "That is hardly appropriate behavior," said James Lester. Getting no reply, he shook his head, let the kissing couple be, and walked away.

The barracuda watched him leave, "Hmm," she muttered. "Oh, Mr. Lester," she called after him. "Have you ever tried one of my homemade muffins?"

THE END


End file.
